Collision Course
by JBoogsQT
Summary: Liz left Roswell to follow her own destiny. Years later she returns to face the changes and what she left behind.


Title: Untitled yet  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Crossover, Dark Angel/Roswell. No Dark Angel Max.  
  
---------------------------------------------------  
  
To my first and only love,  
  
If you're reading this, I've already disappeared into the night.  
  
Before I met you I heard a life, a destiny all my own that I left unfinished. In meeting you I forgot about my destiny but Tess and all her stories of destiny reminded me of what I left.  
  
When I look at you I can tell you do not want to love her but you all the same. Do you want to know how I know this? Because love never dies, people do but love doesn't. It's constant and sometimes you don't want to but it happens and once it does it can't be gotten rid of.  
  
I want you to know something, something you can't forget. I will love you forever. In this life, the next and all the ones after that. And with each life I won't forget you, our tender kisses, your sweet touch or our love. As hard as it is for me to write this you must realize that you have to accept your destiny. For people who need you, like Isabel, Michael, your mother and even Tess.  
  
As hard as it will be for you I want you to forget about me. Forget what I look like and be with Tess. It may be hard for you at first but I want you to fulfill your destiny. Right now I know you must hate me for doing this to you but in time I can only hope you forgive me and accept your destiny.  
  
Farewell Max, king of some far away place  
  
Your forbidden love  
  
Liz  
  
------------------------------------  
  
As Max read the letter he couldn't help but let his tears fall. She was gone, and his last memory of her was that of her running from him. Forcing him to accept destiny. Irrational, his worst fear Liz was gone. The Parkers were upstairs crying; Alex, Maria, Isabel, and Michael crying and Tess looking smug down in the employee lounge. "She can't be gone." Max said as he stared at his friends and fell to the floor. No one had seen Max break down as he had done just then, looking so helpless and weak, and no one knew how to react except Tess. Moving swiftly she fell to Max's side trying to comfort him, rubbing her back she couldn't help but hide her happiness at Liz's leaving.  
  
"Get off of me!" He screamed as he sent a blast of energy at her knocking her into the wall opposite him. "This is your fault, you did this to me. You came and she left. I hate you!" Max screamed at Tess, his eyes turning an ice blue, cold and heartless.  
  
"Max, please, it's not my fault." Tess cried as Max stood over her, his anger scaring her. Michael laid Maria on the employee lounge sofa and held Max back. "Maxwell don't do this." He said restraining Max. Grunting he never realized just how strong Max was as he did when Max broke free and lounged at Tess.  
  
Four Years Later  
  
As Liz awoke from her slumber she hated herself. Every night the same dream, Liz and Max sitting at home, their fiftieth wedding anniversary and their three children wishing them congratulations; Michael and Maria arguing just like they use to their two sons staring at them embarrassed; Alex and Isabel cuddling over in a corner with their little girl Bella; Kyle and Tess talking, still not giving into their feelings. "Why?" Liz asked herself as she washed her face.  
  
"Why what?" Alec asked her as he walked in behind her. "Why do I have the same dream every night? Why can't I be like the other X5's and forget about their past and move on with their so-called destinies?" Liz asked him as she turned to face him, the mother of her son, the bringer of her destiny.  
  
"Because you're a good genetically engineered girl who has feelings and desires and because you know you want to." He said sweetly. "Look I left behind a girl too, her name was Max Guerra, and I loved her more than anything but we both know what would have happened if we hadn't come back." He finished as he stroked her cheek.  
  
"I can't take this Alec." She cried. "It's been four years, we've fulfilled our destiny, we have a beautiful daughter and I still can't stop thinking about him." She said as she leaned into him. Hugging her into him, "Neither can I." Alec replied.  
  
"Mommy! Daddy!" A little voice cried down the hall. "I'll go get her." Alec said, leaving Liz to his thoughts.  
  
"Thanks." She whispered as she sat on the toilet and thought what happened to her life.  
  
------------  
  
"Hey princess." Alec replied cheerily to his young daughter.  
  
"Daddy, I had a bad dream." She cried as she reached her arms to wrap around his neck.  
  
"Well, what kind of bad dream?" He asked as he picked her up and sat her in his lap.  
  
"This man was hurting you and mommy. He had these powers, but they weren't like ours. He had people with him. There weres two blondes girls and a roughs looking one." She replied, her English becoming more articulate everyday as her genetics came into play. "And another blonde girl but shes didn't have the powers like theys did. And another dark haired guy and another one but he was thinner and taller." She told her father as he listened intently. "They were hurting you and mommy tried to get them but they started hurting hers too, then the rough looking one came and grabbeded me so I couldn't help ya." She continued until she realized her father's deep concentration. "What's wrong daddy? Aren't ya listening?" She asked hurt that he wasn't concentrating on her.  
  
"I think I know about the people in your dream, sweetheart. Think you can handle being along for a minute." He asked as Alec made the connection between his daughters dream and Liz's old friends.  
  
"Of course, I'm a soldier daddy." She said proudly as she jumped off his lap and saluted him.  
  
"Okay, soldier sweetheart." Alec added as he walked down the hall to Liz, who was by now getting dressed.  
  
"Liz, Kasey had a dream about your Roswell friends hurting us." He said as her eyes widened in fear and hope at the same time.  
  
"Are you sure they were Maria and everyone else?" She asked before getting her hopes up about seeing Max.  
  
"She described them as two blonde girls, and a rough looking guy. Then their human friends were blonde and two dark haired guys. One taller and thinner." He said quoting his daughter.  
  
"We're gonna have to go to Roswell aren't we?" She asked hopefully "I mean to find out why they would want to hurt us." She added trying to hide her fear.  
  
"I suppose so, it might stop the dreams of them if you see them. Do you think we should bring Kasey or leave her with Tinga and Zach?" He asked worried for Kasey's safety. "If they are trying to hurt us bringing Kasey isn't the best thing."  
  
"I'ms going." A little voice said behind Alec. "Whether I have to track yous guys to Roswells or not." She said proud of her tracking skills.  
  
"Of course sweetie, I wouldn't think of excluding you. You can finally visit your Auntie Maria and Uncle Alex." Liz said wanting to laugh at Alec's expression.  
  
"I guess we are off to Roswell." Alex sighed as he looked at their Seattle horizon.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Roswell  
  
"Max, I-I'm pregnant." Isabel told her brother shyly. "It's Alex's' of course." She added she knew her brother was weary of anyone following destiny, especially since he nearly killed Tess over it.  
  
"I'll be an uncle." He said coldly, still staring out the window. "I'm happy for you. I have all spoiling rights to it." He added as he turned to face his sister, she looked scared to talk to him. "Isabel I'm sorry it's just everyday my feelings for Liz get a little weaker and I forget about her a little more and I can't bare that." He said trying to explain his coldness.  
  
"It's okay Max." She said rubbing his shoulder. "I'd probably be the same if I forgot about Alex. " She said as she pondered the what ifs of her life with Alex.  
  
"Is Tess anywhere around?" He asked, he wanted to go out but if she was near he knew he might hurt her.  
  
"No she went shopping with Kyle, they're getting married. " She replied trying to hold back her happiness. "Michael is with Maria, at the Crashdown." She replied releasing her happiness for them. "But we're all scheduled to meet at the Crashdown in like half an hour.  
  
"I knew this would all happen eventually I just always hoped that Liz would be here with me to share it." He said his eyes turning to a light amber color again.  
  
"Max do you have an explanation for the way your eyes turn colors like that?" Isabel asked, she had always wondered about that, it only had happened to Max and she was scared.  
  
"No, but I feel it when they turn. I think they are connected to my emotions. When they're crystal blue I'm angry or is it beyond angry to crazed. The deep emerald green is when I'm indecisive and confused and worried. My hazel is when I can't think straight enough to be under the influence of one emotion. Amber is everything else." He replied.  
  
"It's strange when they change because they look so different on you." Isabel answered as she thought of the different colors on Max's eyes. "Your hair only compliments dark colors like the dark amber you were born with."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Liz, don't be so nervous, it's just Roswell." Alec told his wife as he carried their daughter to their rental car.  
  
"Yeah mommy, don't worry. No worries remember." Kasey said with a smile her missing from tooth evident as she reciting the phrase her mother use to tell her.  
  
"Yeah no worries." She said smiling for her daughter. "You did good with the rental." Liz said, smiling at the platinum Jaguar S-type Coupe.  
  
"Yeah I know." Alec said with a smile.  
  
As they drove Liz tapped her fingers on the dashboard, slowly driving Kasey insane. "Mommy stop tapping." She replied finally.  
  
"Sorry baby." Liz apologized as they arrive in front of the Crashdown. "Well we're here." Alec said as he parked across the street from the restaurant.  
  
"I can't do this Alec, you go and take Kasey and find out what's going on." Liz replied nervously.  
  
"Mommy, come on, you gots to do this cause you're a bigs girl and bigs girls are strongs." Kasey said as she pulled on her mothers arm.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming." Liz replied as she stepped out of the car. "Yea!!!" Kasey screamed happily as she ran across the street.  
  
"Kasey watch out!" Liz said as she ran across the street stopping her daughter from getting hit by the car.  
  
"Liz!" Alec said as he turned to find his wife and daughter on the ground, both not moving.  
  
Carrying the both of them into the back of the Crashdown he dropped them on to the sofa.  
  
"I'm sorry but this area is only for employees." Michael said as he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Is Max Evans in the area?" Alec asked as he began to do the one thing he wasn't trained for, panic.  
  
"What do you want with him?" Michael asked defensively. Walking down the stairs, Isabel and Max ask, "What's going on?"  
  
"Max Evans?" Alec asked as he looked into Max's now emerald eyes. "Please help them." Alec pleaded as he revealed both Liz and Kasey.  
  
"What the fuck?" Michael asked as he went crazy, "She left for you?" Isabel asked.  
  
"No she left for Manticore, but please I'll explain everything if you'll help them now. " Alec pleaded, scared that he'd lose his little princess and her mother. Max ran Liz, placing his hands over her. As the light emanated from his hands Kasey closed her eyes. Theses were the people from her dream and they were helping her. This wasn't supposed to happen, they were evil her dreams told her so.  
  
"Daddy." She whispered as her father came over to her, "these are the evils people." She said pointing at Michael and Isabel.  
  
"Sweetie they aren't evil. They're gonna help you and mommy." He whispered back, gesturing to Max healing Liz. Kasey watched on in awe, "Can we do that daddy?" She asked curiously, she wanted to heal people too.  
  
"No sweetie, they're special too. Remember from you're dream. All of us are special just in different ways, different good ways." He added he and Liz had made it key for Kasey to know that every difference was good.  
  
"KASEY!" Liz screamed as she shot up. She didn't know what had happened to her little girl but it was important she find out.  
  
"I'm rights here mommy." The little girl exclaimed, smiling her missing tooth smile.  
  
"Oh sweetie." Liz whispered, hugging her daughter close to her. Watching on Max felt the envy grow inside him, he wanted to be the father of Liz's daughter. Where was his daughter? Why couldn't he have his dream come true?  
  
"Alright, time to explain." Michael said cutting the crap.  
  
"Explain what?" Liz asked confused, she had lost only a mere 10 minutes but it seemed like an eternity.  
  
"Why you left, why you stayed gone, why we're here. Take your pick." Alec responded to both Michael, Isabel and Liz.  
  
"I recommends the why we're here. Cause I'm the star." Kasey said bouncing on the couch.  
  
"Alright sweetie." Isabel said bending over in front of the little girl, "Why are you and your parents here?"  
  
Happy she could tell the story Kasey stood in front of everyone and began to speak when Maria walked in from the side door.  
  
"Liz?" She asked not sure if this was a dream or not. Looking for Alec to Kasey and back to Liz she knew something big was up and did the only thing she could do, "spill."  
  
"Well I was abouts ta talk when you walked in here all unannounced." Kasey said using her arms for emphasis. "Sheesh the nerves of some peoples." Maria laughed at the little girl, and Alec and Isabel smirked.  
  
"Yeah, yeah I know mommy, I'm my daddy's daughter." She said before Liz could speak. "I object to that. I am not a Smart Alec." Alec responded.  
  
"Oh stop, it's how you got your name remember. It was either that or Wise Crack and you said 'I'm No One's Crack' " Finishing the last part with Alec.  
  
"Kasey sweetie, tell your story again okay?" He said tentatively, patience was not one of Kasey's strong points.  
  
"Okay. Alrights ummm. I had this really bad dream a couple of nights ago and daddy came and askeded what was wrong. It was really reallys bad too. I didn't even knows how to tell him cause it was soo bad. It started off with you (Max) hurting mommy and daddy. And it was reallys really strange cause yous wasn't even touching them you jus' had your hand out and I couldn't do nuffin. Mister what's your name?" Kasey asked as she sensed the guy behind her.  
  
"Me?" He squeaked out, "Alexander Charles Whitman at your service." He said friendly extending his hand to her. Kasey just looked at him strangely. "Kasey Max Davenport." She said proudly, at the mention of his name Max looked up. "Anyways befores I interupteded myselfs where was I?" She asked as the room became silent waiting for her to start. "Well where was I?" She asked impatiently, tapping her foot. Everyone but Liz and Alec looked around wondering what was stopping her. "This is going nowhere fast." Liz mumbled.  
  
"Umm. sweetie do you want to go see the rest of Roswell. You can see where mommy used to hang out when she was your age." Alex asked as Kasey's eye lit up. "This is where mommy grew up?" She asked, she had always wanted to come here. "Yep. You've seen where I was born and now you can see where I was raised." Liz replied from Alec.  
  
"Let's go!" Kasey shouted as she jumped on her daddy's back. Maria looked on at the scene confused. The little girl jumped from her spot across the room to on her father's back and he caught her. "I'll be back, call if you need me." Alec said, kissing Liz lightly on the cheek. "I'll be back, call if you need me." Kasey mimicked as she kissed her mother on the cheek as well.  
  
"Alright, I'm sure you all have questions but hear me out." She said as she watched her husband and daughter leave. "I'm not exactly Roswellian or human for that matter." She admitted. " I was genetically engineered in a place called Manticore. I was created solely for the purpose to be a soldier for the United States. When we were like two they had us learning the martial arts, and just general education. By the time I was five, I had a high school education. That's when we escaped. By we I don't mean Alec and I, I mean Alec, Zach, Tinga, Ella, Mitch, Brett, Logan, Sin and myself. We wanted to see this world, as crazy as it was we wanted to see it so we attacked and killed. But we didn't all make it. Mitch died and Ella stayed with him, she didn't want to go on with out him. We were so young so we did what we thought we had to, we separated. Claudia Parker found me in my white uniform in the middle of the street right outside the Crashdown, five years old, dirty more intelligent then half the people in town and the Parkers adopted me. They raised me like I was there own and tried to force me to hide my differences. But enough with my sap story." Liz continued as she tried to fight back the emotion.  
  
"Ummm.. Six years ago Alec and Tinga contacted me. Manticore was finding us one by one. We knew it would happen we just didn't know when. They were searching for us; they wanted us to breed, to find out what would happen if the golden two and their silver competitors had children. Alec and Tinga have near perfect DNA they both have only one piece of junk DNA. Zach and I however have none once so ever. When they forced Zach and I to breed my-our son died before he was an hour old. They drugged him with to many hormones the bastards killed him. But when Alec and I bred Kasey happened and she's so special to me. I don't even know what I would do without her. They gave us specific orders to raise her as a normal child. They used Zach and Tinga's daughter Annie as their other experiment; the pros and cons of interactions with the environment. It's all an experiment that is before we destroyed them. We destroyed the samples they took from our generation the X-5s and our children, we destroyed their base and now there is no more Manticore." Liz continues a daze evident in her eyes. 


End file.
